


King of the Ocean

by OfficialWeedTesterguy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialWeedTesterguy/pseuds/OfficialWeedTesterguy
Summary: An addition to my House & Camp work, my OC magician Jack Samson goes to Percy's birthday party, with surprising consequences. Takes place several weeks before House & Camp.





	King of the Ocean

-Several Weeks after the Battle of Governor’s Island-

Percy Jackson was throwing a birthday party. He had decided to invite Carter, Sadie, and me, but the first two couldn’t come, so I went in their place. Guess it was a small thanks for helping them at Governor’s Island. He didn’t ask for any presents, funny enough. I took my disguised staff and wand, just in case any shit went down. Apparently, he and Annabeth had gotten their own apartment together. Cute. 

I exited the elevator, and knocked on the door. Percy answered the door. He looked about the same as after Governor’s Island.

“Jack! Hey!”

“Hi.” I smile.

“Where’s uh, Carter and Sadie?”

“Business.” I wink. He pauses, then nods. 

“Right. Listen, there are other...uh…”

“Demigods.”

“At the party, yes. Just say you’re a friends from school or something.”

“No problemo. We actually got you something.”

‘What is it?” I look around, then take out a small amulet and put it in his hand. 

“An amulet, from our resident charm-maker.” His eyes widen with surprise. 

“What does it do?” 

“Summoning charm. Single-use, unfortunately, due to its size. Simply take it out, hold it in your hand, and yell ‘Per Ankh’ into it. It’ll let us at Brooklyn House know that you need backup.”

He looks at the amulet for a second, then puts it in his pocket. “Thanks. Now…” He shows me inside. “Introduce yourself. And remember-act casual.”

Act casual. Got it. 

The apartment is decently sized, a little compact, but sorta roomy at the same time. There are several people hanging around. My guess is that they’re demigods.

“Hey Jack! Glad you could make it!”

Annabeth’s there, with a large smile on her face.

“Annabeth! Hey. How are you?”

She chuckles. “I haven’t had a magician at a party in years. Going to pull a rabbit out of a hat.”

I giggle. “Okay. Good one, wise girl. Now where’s the cake at?”

She narrows her eyes. “Did you just call me-”

“Yep!” I turn around, and start walking to the kitchen-right into an African-American guy. 

“Sorry dude! I didn’t-” I look down to realize that the ‘guy’ has goat legs.

“Shit!” I curse under my breath. He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. 

‘What, man? You haven’t seen a satyr before?”

“I, uh-”

“Wait, who are you? I don’t recognize you from camp. Are you new?”

Fuck, there went my cover. As I stuttered out a response, Annabeth comes to my rescue, guiding the goat-guy away. She winks at me. I shake my head, and head to the kitchen. The cake’s blue. Huh. Guess Percy wasn’t lying about his mom having a thing for blue. I cut myself a large piece.

“Hey. Can you hand me that knife?”

A Native American girl is staring at me, hand outstretched. 

“Oh, uh sure.” I nod, giving it to her.

“Thanks. Hey, I haven’t seen you around before. Have we met?”

I chuckle. “No, no. I don’t think so. I uh, go to school with Percy.”

She considers what I’ve said. “You’re a classmate of his, then? You seem a little young.”

“Oh, no, not like that. He helped tutor me when I was studying, uh, Ancient Greek. For history. Very knowledgeable on the subject. Great guy.”

She chuckles. “You have no idea. But, hey, a friend of Percy’s is a friend of mine! What was your name again?”

“Jack. Jack Samson.”

“Piper McLean. That over there’s my boyfriend, Jason Grace.” She nods to a tall buff-looking guy with blonde hair, and a purple shirt with the letters SPQR on them. Must be one of the Roman guys. Son of Zeus...I mean Jupiter. I nod to him. He just grins.

“Nice to see you!” She walks away. I then notice the dagger in her back pocket. Da fuq? 

I take my slice of cake, and sit on a chair near the patio, eating quietly. So let’s recap:

Percy has a shitload of supposedly OP demigod friends; one of which is a chick with a dagger.

Another who is a Chad who is a son of Zeus, Jupiter...whatever.

He also had a half-goat, half guy as a friend.

Oookay. 

Though I can’t judge him; I have a friend whose boyfriend is literally the god of death.

And I also have a goddess in my head. So, yeah.

I take another look at the party goers; a Latino kid with a toolbelt, an Asian guy and an Africa-Americ girl kissing in the corner, an edgy-looking kid with black hair and a skull t-shirt quiet eating cake. Hmmm, let’s go talk to that guy. I walk over to him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He responds. 

“You enjoying that cake?”

“I guess. Though I’ve eaten better. Who are you anyway?”

“Jack Samson. Friend of Percy from school. Tutored me in Ancient Greek. I-”

“Nice try.”

“Uh, what?”

“You say that, but upon close inspection, that’s completely damn false.”

“I...I don’t follow you.”

He sets down his plate. “Have you, say, interacted with any dead people lately?”

Is this guy talking about Walt and Anubis? I did visit Iskandar and the Grissoms, sooo…

I play dumb. “Dead people? The hell are you talking about, man?” 

He shakes his head. “I don’t who or what you are, but you’re no classmate of Percy. Good day.” He walks off. The fuck’s wrong with that guy? 

I pick up my plate, and head back for more.

“Excuse me, good man, but could you pass me that knife again?”

Someone asking me again? Oi vey. I turned around, to see a very out-of-place dude standing next to me, smiling. He’s wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, with yellow petals. He’s wearing cargo shorts, and sandals. He’s very buff, with a nice-looking black hair and green eyes. 

“Sorry, here you go!” 

“Thanks.” He nods.

“No problem. So, you know Percy...how?”

The guy smirks, winking. “I think you know, Jack.”

“How do you know my name?”

“A little bird told me. Or something along those lines." 

“Hey, uh, you smell a lot like seawater, man. No offense, but that’s really cool. Is that cologne or something?”

The guy emits a small chuckle. “Glad to see my son making friends who have a good sense of humor. And in new places, too.” He winks.

“Wait….”

Wait.

Smells like seawater?

Hawaii-based clothing?

Green eyes like Percy?

I take a step back. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! 

He looks at me. ‘What's wrong?” 

I look around, before speaking quietly to him. “You’re Percy’s dad, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, little magician, I am.”

I gaze upon him. “Poseidon...King of the Oceans, Ruler of the Seven Seas. Damn. It’s an honor, sir.” I extend a hand, which he firmly grips.

“Don’t you worry now.” He says. “You earned my respect on Governors Island. You friends, too. They did pretty well. And that’s not my official title, anyway.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Does sounds cool, though. I should start using that.” 

“Wait. So you’re not going to vaporize me or kill me or anything?”

He winks. “Nah. It'd make for a terrible party. But for now, enjoy my son’s party. I’d like to talk to you afterwards. I think you will like it.” With that, he turns away and walks towards his son. I look at him. He sounds like a good guy. Compared to some of the other Olympians...I’d want him as a parent, if I got the chance. 

Shaking my head, I get some Fanta from the bottle. I’ll have a hell of a story to tell for Sadie and Carter. I take a sip, then head to Annabeth.

“Saw you talking to Poseidon over there. How’d it go?” 

“Surprisingly...not bad, actually. He said the Kanes and I had ‘earned his respect’ in Governor’s Island. He also said he wanted to tell me something after the party was over.”

Annabeth smiled. “Nice knowing you.” 

“Ha ha.”

“Anway, how are things at the Brooklyn House?”

“Good, I guess. We’ve gotten some more initiates. Jaz became the Eye of Sekhmet about a week ago. Sadie and I are helping her get used to being an Eye.”

“Wait. Hold on. Your girlfriend-”

“Jaz.”

“Now hosts a psychotic lion goddess in her head?” She cackled. “I’m sorry, but that...and I thought being a demigod was hard.”

“It’s alright. We’ve got people from all over at Brooklyn House. We’ve got two Russians, a Canadian or two, a guy from Ireland, a chick from South Africa, an Austrailian guy, Cleo’s from Brazil...We’ve got people from all over.” 

“Wait. Did you say you have someone from Brazil?”

“Yeah, Cleo. Resident librarian, might give you Athena kids a run for your money in the brain department. Speaks like six or seven languages now.”

Annabeth’s eyes widen. “Damn. We could use her at camp. We’ve got a son of Hebe who’s Brazilian. He understands English pretty well, but no one at camp knows any Portuguese.”

“Wait, you can’t just translate what he saying?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Let me explain. Back when we were first getting initiates, Sadie and Carter realized that quite a few of our initiates would be coming from all over the world, and some of them may not be able to speak English. So Sadie crafted a modified speaking spell, and casts it on everyone who lives there. So, thanks to magic, we can all understand each other. For example, a German initiate, like Albert, would think I’m speaking German, even though I don’t know a word of it.”

“So it basically auto-translates language?”

“Oh yeah. It’s super convenient. We disable it in parts of the House in out hieroglyphics class, but yeah. I could talk to Sadie about it, see what she can do.”

“Sounds great. So..anything else going on that our little group should know about?”

“Not really. Though….”

“What?”

I sigh. “After Governor’s Island, as I was flying back to HQ,I noticed two figures watching us from the Empire State Building.”

Her eyes widened. “What did they look like?”

“Well, one was Percy’s dad-” I do a subtle point to Poseidon, now talking with Percy alone, occasionally shooting stares at me. “And the other was a dark-haired chick with gray eyes in some kind of armor.”

“Gods. That was my mom.”

“What’s she like, anyway? Having a goddess of wisdom must be cool-”

“It’s not.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever. This is...not good.”

“What do you mean? Poseidon knew I was a magician as soon as I walked in here, and he didn’t really seem to care. He seems pretty cool.”

Annabeth grits her teeth. “If my mom knows that I’ve been working with magicians…” She shakes her head. “She could be planning something. She may have told the other gods-they probably already knew about you guys before Carter and Percy ever met.”

“Annabeth, we can figure that out later. Although I doubt war will occur-I’ll do some research. And I’ll tell everyone to stay away from Long Island for now. I can cook something up about monsters or magic and what have you.”

“Won’t be necessary. I’ll think of something on my end too; I’ll see if there’s a way for our sides to meet. Not sure about the Romans, though.”

“Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." < /> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The party ended about an hour later. I found Percy’s dad chowing down on a piece of cake.

“You wanted to talk to me...wait. How do you want me to address you, exactly?”

“Poseidon is fine.”

“Oookay. So...what exactly did you want to talk to me about?” 

He sets the plate down. “Well. I came to talk business with you. Sit.” 

God and magician sit down across from one another at the wooden table. 

“Look. I’m going to put it straight and simple with you. I don’t have a problem with magicians. I haven’t seen, much less spoken to one of your gods in millenia. But my other brethren…”

“The Olympians.”

“You seem to know a lot about a Pantheon you didn’t even know existed until some time ago.”

I shrug. “I just got a copy of Mythology for Dummies. I don’t know much, just read a bit.”

“Well, you ought to know from your research that some of the gods on it are...less than sensible. For example, take Ares. Guy loves fighting. The one thing he’s good at, anyway. Can you imagine how he would act if he found an excuse to fight some new enemy?”

I pictured our Nome fighting the Greek god of war. From what I heard, he was basically Horus, but less disciplined and less restrained. 

“And don’t even get me started on what Hades might do with your...Anubis?”

“Anubis.”

“Yes. Gods forbid what he’ll do when he finds out a teenage version of him exists.”

“I see.”

“Look…” He stares right into my eyes. “You must be careful when dealing with stuff like this.” He looks around. “I shouldn’t say this, but...if you and your magicians ever need aquatic assistance…”

He places what looks like a sand dollar into my palm. “Crush this and throw it into any water nearby. I’d rather not have the blood of my son’s friends be spilled over the matters of my fellow Olympians.”

My mouth gapes.

“Sir, I ...I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I have to go now. Goodbye, Mr. Samson. I wish you luck.”

He gets up, and walks away. 

What the hell just happened? 

I get up, ever-so-carefully putting the sand dollar in my pocket. I leave the apartment-Percy, Annabeth, and their group of friends are chatting quietly. The other five stare oddly at me as I go. Once downstairs and outside, I turn into a kite, and fly away to Brooklyn House.

Man, have I got a story to tell.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jack Samson’s adventures will continue in...

The Aegis of Athena


End file.
